Savior
by yauksiei
Summary: Yoko is living a terrible life until she is taken away from it by Johan. But her past has a way of finding her, and suddenly she finds herself, her lover, and her friends in a huge mess of lies and family fueds. Johan/JehuxYoko Musicshipping, Rivalshippng


**I don't own GX. I do own this plot, my OCs, and the other character's OOCness.**

**Couples: Johan/JehuxYoko (Musicshipping), Judai/HaouxManjoume (Rivalshipping). May add more on later!**

**Cheese Nips O_O**

* * *

A solitary figure sat in a dark corner of the dorm room. Her iPod Touch was blasting Imaginary by Evanescence in her ears. She was off in her own imaginary world, her bright blue eyes looking up at the grey ceiling as the city lights danced on the dirty floor in front of her.

Finally, when the song ended, she turned it off, and stood. Her matted waist length black hair needed a bit of combing, she decided. So, she went into the cheap bathroom of the apartment.

Today was Valentine's Day, she realized with a sigh. Her comb was also cheap, and didn't do a good job. So she took a very old and worn scrunchy and put it up in a messy ponytail.

She brushed her teeth, and dressed into an old Evanescence shirt and worn jeans and sneakers.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Sighing, the black haired girl went to the old door and opened it.

She gasped.

A boy who looked her age stood there with a rose in his hand. His bright spiked teal hair was also unkempt, but still looked neat somehow. His creamy skin told people he was most likely from somewhere in Europe. His bright emerald eyes shone with happiness, yet had a strangely calm look about them, which was unusual for those who knew him. He wore a white shirt with a jacket over it, and jeans with winter boots, as it had snowed that day.

He smiled, "Hey Yoko."

Yoko Yamino gasped again. "J-Johan?"

Johan Andersen smiled wider, "Happy Valentine's Day." He gave her the rose.

Yoko blushed, "T-thank you. B-but what are you doing in a place like this? It's dangerous here!"

Johan's smile faded into a sad look. "Exactly why I shouldn't let you live here. Come on." He gently took her hand, and frowned as he felt bony fingers. He shut the door softly behind them and dragged a shocked Yoko out of the old apartment building.

"R-really, Johan, I--" Yoko was interrupted by the bluenette,

"Yoko, I can't just stand by and watch you live like this any longer. Either you come with me quietly or I force you."

The blackette realized that he was quite serious, and shut her mouth. Johan put her into his Corvette and drove off. He was really rich, for his parents were billionaires.

As Johan drove, Yoko watched as they got out of the poor side of the city and into the better parts. Lulled by the car's soft engine, she fell asleep. She hadn't gotten much of it lately. But Johan's presence…seemed to make it all better. More relaxing. _Livable_.

They finally arrived at a huge ship. Johan drove onto it, and into a garage. Like I said, the Andersens were _billionaires._

Johan smiled softly at Yoko's sleeping form, and gently took her out of his car. He carried her bridal style to one of the suites on the ship, next to his own private rooms. Laying her down on the bed, he took the ponytail holder out, and took off her shoes. He tried to take the rose from her and put it in a vase for her, but Yoko held onto it with a vise grip. The bluenette finally chuckled softly and gave up. He left the room.

As soon as Johan closed the door, Yoko's eyes shot open. The world spun, as she was starving. But when her vision steadied, she sat up and looked around. She gasped when she saw the ocean outside her window. She was on a ship!

Yoko took out her iPod with a sigh of relief. That little piece of technology had been her sanctuary for years now. She bought it before her parents had kicked her out. It had been a substitute also. Johan had once been her sanctuary…

Yoko frowned. Was Johan here? He _did _put her into his car…so he must be! She got off the bed, and put the iPod back into her pocket. Slowly, she opened her door, and marveled at the beautiful red carpet of the hallway, the magnificent lights that were on either side of each dark wooden door, and the amazing shell pattern on the top of the light sandy wall paper. She looked on the doors and saw a peephole and three golden numbers. She looked at her door, reading 787. Memorizing the number, she pressed her ear to the door on her right.

Yoko smiled as she heard Johan's voice murmuring.

"Yeah Ruby, she should be fine now…I'll help her, don't worry."

Yoko heard a light "Ruby bi!" in response. Smiling for the first time in years, she knocked softly on the door.

Johan opened it, and smiled, "Hey."

"Hi," Yoko smiled wider.

Johan touched her thin cheek, "You're smiling again I take it."

Yoko just jumped into his arms, welcoming the comforting embrace that Johan always gave. The bluenette held her tightly and protectively, as if shielding her from the world. Yoko could never describe in words how great that made her feel. To know that someone still loved her, still cared for her, was the best thing in the world.

Yoko felt a faint touch on her shoulder. She looked with her eyes, and smiled wider.

Jehu's spirit kissed her temple before fading back into Johan's body. Yoko was both of their girlfriend. But she didn't mind; she loved them both.

Yoko finally pulled back, and she giggled.

"Hey," Jehu greeted, "Miss me?"

Yoko sighed, "More than you'll ever know."

They kissed passionately. Jehu was always the more romantic and mysterious one, while Johan was more care-free and happy. Two great personalities in one package deal. And, mind you, it was a very _big _package.

Anyway, Yoko moaned softly as Jehu initiated a fierce tongue war. She ended up falling onto the couch.

"Mm…J-Jehu…"

Jehu just groaned in response, his mind too clouded to form a coherent answer.

Finally, Jehu separated their lips. His orange eyes were filled with lust and love as he looked into Yoko's silvery blue eyes. He flipped them over, so Yoko was lying on top of him, safe once again in his arms. He closed his eyes and basked in the feeling for a moment before letting Johan have a kiss with her.

"My turn," the lighter bluenette murmured. Yoko giggled again, and Johan's lips covered hers.

Johan's kisses were almost always gentle yet loving ones. Yoko enjoyed them just as much as Jehu's fiery and passionate make outs. They broke away softly, their foreheads touching.

"Are the others here?"

Johan smiled at the random question, replying in a whisper, "Yes. Judai's probably asleep by now. Monjoume would never let him even think about being awake at 4 AM. Which reminds me," he looked at her strangely, "Why are _you_ up at this hour?"

Yoko shrugged, "I wake up when I wake up. Why are _you _up? You could have gotten me on this ship any time!"

Johan chuckled, "Wrong. We stopped here only to get the others. I got on here just in time."

Yoko giggled, "Good thing I was already up then, huh?"

Johan nodded. He yawned, "I'm going to go back to bed, ok? Happy Valentine's Day." He stood, and went into the walk in closet, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Yoko sat up, and blinked repeatedly. What would she do? She didn't have any pajamas!

Johan came out in pjs, and smiled, "There's clothes and stuff for you in your room's closet." He handed her a key. "That's the key to your room. I had a feeling you would stop by here before I went back to bed."

Yoko smiled again, and kissed him goodnight, or, good morning. She went to her room, and went into the closet, turning the light on.

She gaped.

Stylish handbags, beautiful dresses, shirts, pants, jeans, shoes, sunglasses, even the pjs were marvelous! She didn't know which one to pick!

Finally, she settled for the royal blue pj tank top, and baby blue bottoms with royal blue vertical stripes. She turned the light off and plopped onto the enormous queen sized bed, taking it all in. Just, what, 30 minutes ago, she was sitting in her worn apartment corner, and now she was on a ship, her boyfriend next door, in a queen sized bed, headed for some unknown destination! It all happened so fast!

_But, _Yoko thought with another smile, _I'm glad it even happened at all._

* * *

**So, what do you think? Should I continue or no? Review please and tell me what you think!!**


End file.
